Steven "Shrubz" Shreve
Shrubz is one of the people just along for the ride in Four Funny Freaks, but is one of the more quiet, but most profain cast member. The Beginning Shrubz is first seen in the prank call scene, where he prank calls Marcus pretending to be the U.S. army, however, Marcus misunderstands and thinks Shrubz is asking him out to dinner. Both Shrubz and Marcus hear strange noises in the restaurant, but only Billy knows it's really Triston. Shrubz's dance in this episode has no reference, and is of his own creation, he tries to redeem himself after being smacked down by a pillow, but fails miserably. Freaks Travels Shrubz is rarely seen at all, and his first appearance is in the scene where Marcus is attacked by aeropostale, where he throws Bluebie at Marcus and Triston. Shrubz appears again, in the club scene, and gets in by scamming the guard with a dollar. Shrubz's dance in this scene is just him slamming into stuff. Billy tries to defend Shrubz in the group dance scene, but fails. Guitar Hero Daze Shrubz is first seen watching Marcus play guitar hero, and after he fails, Shrubz angrily stomps on the guitar and breaks the casing off of it. Shrubz is next seen, running down the drive way, snatching it from Triston, and tossing it across the street. He then aids Triston in carrying a cinderblock down to smash it. Next, Shrubz pees on it, while singing a song. Shrubz then explains what he did to the guitar body by peeing on it. Shrubz finally tosses the guitar into the driveway, so Marcus can run over it with his bike. Shrubz and Marcus are then seen explaining the whammy bar. Shrubz's dance in this scene, is a reference to NSYNC. Shrubz is the first person to be knocked out by Triston's rampage, and is seen with the rest of the group in the basement, trying to figure out what to do. Buzz Buzz Shrubz first appears when the group is trying to decide what to do, but gives no input whatsoever. He next appears, as a customer at the bar, but Marcus karate chops him in the balls, and then shuts the door on him, and he runs off chasing after Marcus. Shrubz next appears as a spectator in the epic battle between Billy and Marcus, but really does nothing else. Shrubz's dance in this episode is another one of his own design. Shrubz is the first person to be hit by a tennis ball, the only person to throw one back, and be hit two more times afterwards. What goes up...? Shrubz is first seen playing football, and trying to block Triston's pass, but he fails miserably. Shrubz is playing Rubix Revolution with the other cast members, but fails, which angers the rest of the cast. Shrubz has an air pump around his crotch region, and is seen doing weird things with it, and after Billy comments that Triston must masterbate a lot, Shrubz eagerly admits that he does. Shrubz's dance in this episode is simply him painting his face with Windex, and afterwards, is the second person to be shot down by Marcus's Clothes Hanger Gun. The Mysterious Man Shrubz's first scene is when he is talking to Marcus and Triston about Triston being glued to the wall. Shrubz threatens Marcus with a pick. Shrubz is next seen with Marcus, sitting outside in the snow, both in their underwear, though Shrubz is wearing his trademark leather jacket. Billy catches the two of them, and Shrubz gets away. Shrubz's next scene is him saying yeeeeeeeah boi! to lead into the dance scene. Finally, Shrubz's dance is him drinking coffee, and he is poofed away by Dave in the end. Trivia *Shrubz cusses in almost every episode except episode 2. *Shrubz breaks the guitar the most, and makes the most musical references out of anyone else on the show while doing so. *Shrubz apparently knows alot about guitars. *Shrubz has the least amount of screen time in three episodes of the show, making him on camera the least of the four main people. *Shrubz is the most daring cast member, as seen by his many strange dances. *Shrubz is the least injured cast member, and the only injury he suffers outside of a dance is in the bar scenes in episode 4. *Shrubz is the only person to have no interaction with either guest star.